one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaidman vs captain underpants
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-Fight captain underpants is seen strolling through the underwater city of bikini bottom mermaidman then comes in and stops mermaidman: stop your are in violation of bikini bottom rule number 45 dash b all inhabitants must wear clothes captain underpants: but i need to stay like this or i will lose my powers i'm captain underpants after all mermaidman: very well if you won't comply i will have to show you the error of your EVIL! ways captain underpants: well here we go TRA LA LA! Fight THIS IS A WACKY SUPERHERO BATTLE! FIGHT! mermaidman throws a waterball at captain underpants splashing him in the face mermaidman then flies at captain underpants and punches him in the face but he flies into mermaidman and punches him back 40 mermaidman then attacks with a dog paddle spinning around captain underpants and it creates the raging whirlpool as he starts spinning captain underpants then get's dizzy mermaidman then goes to attack but captain underpants then throws some underwear at mermaidman blinding him he screams 18 mermaidman eventually get's it off mermaidman: what is this diabolical contraption captain underpants: it's underpants i grab them from my underwear mermaidman: i dare you to do that again he does so several pairs of tighty whities launch at mermaidman he goes flying from it mermaidman: what the? captain underpants: did i mention i have infinte pairs of these mermaidman: who comes up with this stuff? mermaidman then calls some sea creatures to attack captain underpants some even give him a wedgie mermaidman then starts punching him like a punching bag then sends him flying into a bus 11 mermaidman then follows as captain underpants but..due to the violence in this scene we present flip o rama george: okay here we go *draws the first scene* this scene is called mermaid man gives captain underpants the boot *flips the pages back and forth as mermaid man kicks captain underpants then draws the next scene* this scene captain underpants slaps mermaidman around with a fish *flips the page as captain underpants does so* and finally *draws the next scene* this is where captain underpants gives mermaidman a wedgie *flips the page as captain underpants does just that* thank you 4 mermaidman: villain! how dare you hoist my colored undies up it nearly broke my back captain underpants: but it's what i do it's called wedgie power mermaid man and captain underpants starts attacking till barnacleboy and george and harold block they're ways knocking them both out sending them back with a big explosion all cars are sent crashing into each other as we hear fred offscreen fred (offscreen): my leg! my leg! both are seen on the ground the two are both dead never to save the day DOUBLE KO! just kidding! both were okay as they charge at eachother but then barnacle boy and george and harold both block them both: whoa! time out! they both stop with the sound effect of a car stoppping the three then pant mermaidman: why did you stop us barnacleboy: because mermaidman captain underpants is a hero george: yeah captain underpants and so is mermaidman this is his sidekick barnacleboy both: ooohhh!!!! captain underpants: my apologies mermaidman i didn't recognize you mermaidman: same here old friend so what brings you to bikini bottom? george: professor poopypants is mutating sea animals for his mutant army barnacle boy: and plankton manray and the dirty bubble are teaming up with them mermaidman: those fiends they are propably using toxic waste that has a negative effect on sea life george: then we have to stop them and fast captain underpants: right then off we go! TRA LA LA! barnacleboy: ho boy here we go again! george: tell us about mermaidman: wait! captain underpants! other way? man he's more dumber then in his comic books harold: yeah he is super dumb barnacle boy runs some other way barnacleboy: you guys go i will contact a friend i met earlier he then pulls out a phone with the letters d and w on it he then presses the contact button barncleboy: darkwing duck we need you yes the fearsome fives are teaming up with poopypants manray and the dirty bubble and making a mutant sea creature army think you can help us good i will see you there yeah i'm kinda surprised this is happening too oh and darkwing welcome back to the superhero career i missed ya Winner LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE HAVE.....A TIE!